


You stole a piece of my heart and took it with you.

by Andrews_maserati



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baz and Andrew being gay for their boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt Simon Snow, Killing Lola Malcom, M/M, Simon and Neil are the kings of martyr complex, Simon and Neil being disasters, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Has Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrews_maserati/pseuds/Andrews_maserati
Summary: Neil Josten has been kidnapped and Andrew's life turns upside down, months after Baltimore happened. Somewhere in London, a particular Simon Snow gets hurt out of nowhere, leaving more questions than before. Will Andrew Minyard find Neil? Will Baz and Penny find out what is happening to Simon? What happens when all of them cross paths? Will they survive or will they lose what they fought so hard to gain?
Relationships: Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Andrew Minyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic! It's a magical crossover between AFTG and Carry on series which I absolutely love. 
> 
> Little notes:  
> 1\. Takes place after Carry on and The king's men  
> 2\. Follows canon mostly, but changes are mentioned as we move ahead.  
> 3\. Simon doesn't have his wings or tail.  
> 4\. All characters are more or less OOC, because I believe in them healing and growing as people but otherwise you can consider them OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this chaotic queer crossover!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Find me @andrews-maserati on Tumblr.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Thursday!

Neil: Got back at the dorm  
Neil: Kevin is making a smoothie that doesn't look good  
Neil: I'm eating your ice-cream and Kevin is having an aneurysm   
Neil: See you

_-Junkie_  
_-Tell him to eat human food and not liquified grass, that heathen_  
_-I will stab you if I see a pint of my ice-cream missing._

I don't suppress the small smile that forms on my face. Partly because no one will see it in class as I scribble these chemistry notes and partly because I let myself smile these days. Only in front of Neil, Renee and Bee. Nicky will die of a heart attack (which would be a relief honestly) if he sees and Reynolds will probably win a bet or something. There's still one more class before I see the familiar mop of Auburn curls and those infuriating blue eyes, hunched over his desk doing his god awful math. Seriously what is with that?

I absent-mindedly jot down the rings of unsaturated compounds and the bell rings shortly after. I go out for a smoke and sit down on a bench under a tree, where nobody will bother me as usual. I have 10 minutes before my next class so I can relax a bit. I smoke a single cigarette, just because Day won't stop pestering me about the smoke and lung cancer and Bee told me it's not healthy. Not that I'd agree with Day, but Bee said so. Only Day deserves that pettiness from me. Or a knife to a throat, but he's a friend now so that won't be very friendly of me. I see Aaron's cheerleader walking at a distance and she waves at me smiling and I nod and her smile widens. Annoying. I bear with her just because she makes Aaron happy and I'm pretty sure she's no better than Neil when it comes to caring and all that bullshit. I eventually drag my body to the last class, which is bearable for once only because it's English Lit. Today we're discussing Pride and Prejudice and I submit my report with a bored face and sit at the very back as she rambles about Pride and Prejudice and the characters and the plotline and all that. I look out of the window and just watch the scenery outside. On good days, Palmetto is fairly pretty, not that I'd tell anyone that but it is. With its old buildings and the cosmic amount of trees and shrubs, it is. The stickball is not. With its hideous orange and white it is not.

The class eventually ends (thank god) and I walk back to the dorm room as I mentally prepare myself to hear Kevin ramble about healthy eating and Stickball practices and strategies. But most important I get to see Neil. Sure I see him everyday but today is different, I am having a good day and I'm sure he knows that. On good days we cuddle a lot and kiss a lot more and do a lot of other things much to Kevin's annoyance because we lose his precious practice time and surprisingly Neil doesn't care. So that's a win-win situation. The dorms are surprisingly quiet when I reach except I hear Boyd and the girls in their room, cackling away as I pass their room as usual and knock on our room. 

No response. I knock again. Still no response. I take my phone out.

Kevin: Going out with dad

No texts from Neil. I fish my key out and enter to find what I did not expect. The whole room is a mess. Things are fallen and the furniture is toppled and there's a mess everywhere. I suppress the panic rising in my chest as I get in and check every room.

"Neil?"

Nothing. It's empty. He's gone, my mind thinks before I reply a fuck off he's not. I breathe and walk out and knock on the girl's room. I feel anger and annoyance and fear and panic all at once. Boyd opens the door and before he can utter a word, I grab his collar aggressively and yank him closer.

"Where the fuck is Josten? And why is our room a mess?"  
"What are you talking about Andrew? We were in your dorm room half an hour ago with Neil before he threw us out, muttering something about his homework."  
"And now he's not there, care to explain?"  
"I seriously don't know, because we didn't hear anything suspicious happening so-"  
"Go to coach and check the CCTV cameras and call Day. I'll try to call Neil."  
"Okay."

I leave his collar and watch the girls standing there, mouths hanging open, probably because they heard that Neil is missing. Fuck them for caring so much about him and now me too.

"Minyard, you want any help?" Reynolds chimes in. I fight back a retort.  
"Inform Aaron and Nicky, and tell him I'll stab him if he causes unnecessary drama." She gives me a nod and a small smile as I watch Wilds and Renee typing away on their phones. I turn away to walk to our room when someone taps on my shoulder cautiously. Fuck them again for caring. It's Reynolds.

"It'll be okay Andrew, tell us if you want any help okay?" She says with a small smile as I see the same panic and worry in her eyes when Neil got kidnapped before Baltimore. I nod and somehow her smile widens and she begins to walk away. I try not to think about the fact that this is one of those few times she calls me by my name and not last name. 

"Reynolds?" She turns out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Don't worry, you know we care about you both right? Even if you're still an asshole?" I nod. "Because we do. Even if you don't care, and you better believe I'm killing Neil after he comes back."  
"You and me both ", I say and give her a two finger salute as I walk away and open my phone to call Neil. I dial his number. Not reachable. I dial again. And again. And again. And again as panic begins to grip me.

-Neil where the fuck are you?  
-If you don't call me right away I'm gonna stab you  
-Neil

I watch helplessly as the messages go and no reply comes. As I wait for Boyd and Day I start picking up the broken things and throw them in the trash can. I manage to clean up a bit when all of the foxes pour in the room, much to my annoyance. They all start talking and screeching and Nicky is on the verge of talk as I stand there, hands crossed across my chest. 

"Shut up all of you!" Thank you Wilds.  
"Thanks babe, so I have bad news. Ummm uhh-"  
"Spit it out Boyd."  
"Yeah, so the CCTV footage shows nothing abnormal except Neil getting back and all of us going and coming back from our room, so there's that suspicious bit. And the second thing is- is that Lola escaped." There's a lot of noise from the lot as I try to process his words.  
"She what?"  
"She escaped, like last night. The FBI and the Magical forces department is looking into it."  
"Wasn't she supposed to be rotting in their supposedly impossible to break out of prison?"  
"Well."  
"It was her. Fuck."

Before I can say anything my phone rings with a message.

Neil: (sent a location) London, United Kingdom.

"He's in London." I say, showing them the phone. "I'm going."  
"What about the practice Andrew?" Before I stab Day, Aaron loudly smacks the back of his head. I want to laugh.  
"Asshole, his boyfriend is missing and you care about exy? Fuck you Kevin." Aaron nods at me.  
"Andrew what Is your plan? You can't deal with Lola on your own, you know what happened-"  
"I fucking know Boyd! I can't just sit here and wait for the fucking FBI to update us. What if I'm-"  
"Andrew, pack your bags. You're going to London. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"  
"I am. I don't know. I have to try Reynolds. I can't sit here and wait."  
"We get that. Kevin babe I love you but Neil is more important so no more exy talk until we find Neil okay? Coach will understand. This is serious."  
"I'm cancelling practice until we get Neil back. We won't have much to do other than wait and watch but yeah. Minyard, take care of yourself okay?" I nod at the captain.   
"What are you waiting for asshole? Go pack whatever your need." I run off to our room and grab everything I need and stuff in into my bagpack hurriedly and shoot a text off to Bee, letting her know. I hurriedly walk back to see the room empty except for Reynolds, Aaron and Kevin.

"Sorry Andrew." I glare at him.  
"I'll deal with you later, Day."  
"Take care Andrew okay? And update us pl- regularly." I nod at Aaron.  
"Come on Minyard, I'll drop you off at the airport."

I walk behind her clattering heels as I try to calm myself down from panicking. Instead I feel my knives under my arms bands and start making a mental list of ways of how I'm gonna carve Lola and the others out after I get Neil back.

We get in the car and get to the airport in lightning speed and Reynolds drops me off at the check-in. She smiles at me reassuringly. She opens her mouth and closes it again and again until I'm annoyed.

"Spit it out Reynolds."  
"I was wondering if it would be okay to give you a hug? I know how much harder it must be for you but yeah. It's not a big deal."  
"Fuck you Reynolds for caring. I hate you."  
"Okay." She says.  
"It's a yes. I hate you but you can hug me, just this once."  
"Oh." She says as she steps forward and bends down to wrap her arms around my shoulders. I awkwardly wrap mine around her back and she pats my back. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get Neil back and we'll stab him for being careless and then you're gonna go back to being gross together."  
"Fuck off." But I smile at her. She looks at me as if she saw a ghost, which is weird.  
"Andrew fucking Minyard smiled at me."  
"Nobody will believe you Reynolds."  
"Oh fuck you." She says with her signature grin. "Oh, time to go!"  
"Okay."  
"Take care Andrew."  
"You too Allison." And with that I walk towards the airplane. I grip the arm rests too tightly, as the scarred hands I normally hold onto are absent and for the first time in a long time, specifically after Baltimore, I feel alone.

_Neil Abram Josten, where the fuck are you?_


	2. Baz Pitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn in London.  
> TW: Angst, panic attack

Snow is sprawled on our bed as the sun shines gloriously on his bronze curls and tan, making him glow like a god. He's sitting there, Sharpie pens spread everywhere and he's aggressively colouring in his adult colouring book as I sit by the window, book on my lap as I watch him. He sticks his tongue just a little, doing a blep as he scratches the blue sharpie across the page before picking up the yellow. He brushes off the stray curls falling on his forehead before continuing. I smile to myself before turning the page of my book and reading. Simon Snow is a distraction. A huge one. I hear Bunce out in the living room, probably talking to her American boyfriend like usual.

_How gone am I for this idiot?_

"Baz?" I look up from my book.

"Yes, Snow?"

"Will you make us some tea? 'm hungry" he says with a pout. I resist my smile; I don't want him to say I'm turning soft again. I have a reputation to uphold. So, I roll my eyes which makes him smile. It's blinding. "Please?"

"Yes Snow, fine", I say, closing my book and tucking in the bookmark he made for me. It's a long rectangular piece with moon and stars painted on it. I get up and walk towards him. I kiss his temple. "Be right back okay?"

He nods, his smile bright. "Thanks, Bazzy." 

On days like these, Simon Snow shines brighter than the sun, even without his magic, even when he's not a magical furnace anymore. Maybe I was right, it wasn't his magic, it was him. Simon Snow, a beautiful mess, the human embodiment of the Sun who on bad days won't get out of bed and cry silently and on good days will colour like a happy kid and slather unhealthy amounts of butter on his scones and drink tea. Today is a good day. His therapist says there'll be more days like these as his life becomes normal. Bunce says that she doesn't believe he's lost all of his magic, and I agree. But magic or not, Simon Snow is real and I love him and he-

I stop that train of thought as I go outside to find Bunce peering deeply in some thick magical book as she reads and I clear my throat slightly. Her neck snaps up.

"Yes Baz?"

"Tea?"

"Yes sure, thank you!" I smile at her and go to the kitchen and fill a pot with water and put it on the stove as I find the tea leaves and grab the lemon. I stir the tea leaves when I hear a sudden thud followed by Snow screaming. I run outside to find Bunce running towards our room.

"Simon!" I yell as we both watch him writhing on the floor, yelling and screaming and my heart drops and I crouch on the ground. "Snow! What is happening? Bunce?"

"I don't know Baz, he's in pain obviously but I can't see anything that's causing it."

"But-" I get interrupted as I see golden strings spring out of nowhere and wrap themselves around Simon before going into his heart. He stops moving as I suddenly see blood seeping through his shirt and onto my hands. He's breathing is alarmingly slow. 

"Snow! Wake up Simon! Bunce what the fuck is happening?" I yell.

"I- I don't know Baz", she says sobbing. "I'm-"

I lay my hand on his chest. Simon Snow can't be dying. Not when he made me alive. Crowley what the fuck is happening. His body is still and losing warmth against my hand.

"Snow, wake up. Please." I whisper before I see red seeping through his shirt and onto my hand. Bunce shrieks loudly. I hastily unbutton his shirt to see his torso bloodied and red and I spot a gash running across his chest. It doesn't look deep. I get my wand out as me and Bunce both start yelling As you were, voices hoarse and broken. Nothing happens at first and I feel my body shaking as every spell just vanishes. After a few more attempts it finally starts working as we see the wound closing up, but Snow is still unconscious. I wrap my hand around his wrist to check his pulse, it's still slow. But he's alive. I tuck one hand under his legs and another behind his back as I pick him and lay him on the bed. Bunce casts a few more healing spells that I don't recognise and I watch as every time the wound cleans up. Snow hasn't woken up yet.

"Baz-"

"It's fine Bunce."

"No Baz, I just realised. He's been tethered."

"He's what? Wasn't that bullshit an American legend?"

"Apparently not. I had read about it in a book a while ago. It requires a lot of magic, like how Simon had. And you've to create a strong enough tether or else- or else you might not make it. I can't believe it's real. And it was successful considering how we saw the strings."

"But who and why will someone tether with Snow our of all people? And what does this mean? Does this mean-"

"I think so. I think his magic hasn't gone. But I still don't know how he got tethered. And somehow an American mage tethered Simon to themself?"

"Can we not ignore the part that there's someone out there who has the equal if not more the amount of magic that Snow had?"

"No, obviously not. I'll talk to dad and see what he can tell me."

"Okay."

"Baz? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Bunce I'm fine, thank you. Just worried. I need a shower. Snow is-" I look over him, breathing slow and steady. "Sleeping? Unconscious? Crowley, I don't know."

"We'll figure it out Baz." I nod as she leaves the room and shuts the door with a soft click and I remove my bloodied clothes and stand under the shower.

By the time I'm out of the shower, Snow is still knocked out and hasn't moved at all. I tell Bunce I'm not hungry for dinner and she smiles apologetically at me before going back to talking to her father. I sit beside Snow and get under the covers and grab his hand. It's warm, but not as usual. I feel his pulse again, hoping there's a change but there's none. I watch him, bronze curls falling lazily and his extremely blue eyes hidden now. I brush some curls away and run my fingers through his hair.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into Snow?"

"Hey Simon, I don't know if you can hear me. It's me, Baz. I don't know what is happening to you."

"Please don't leave me alone."

"You're the Chosen one, you're supposed to wake up and fight. Not be- not be like this."

"I will kill the one who did this to you Snow I swear to Merlin."

"Coming back to me. Please come back."

"What do I do Simon? I can't think when it comes to you."

"You were fine. Weren't you? What happened?"

"I'm crying Snow, can you believe it? Me. Crying."

"Just come back. Don't go."

"I'm homeless and you're my home."

Penny knocks on the door and gestures at me to come out. I follow her out into the living, closing the door quietly behind. She has a concerned look on her face as she sits down on the sofa and I do the same. The coffee table is full of books, half opened and pages sticking out.

"Yes Bunce."

"I talked to dad and went through a few books. Apparently tethering could be done by only a couple of old families of American mages. Most of them were extinct centuries ago except for the Wesninski's. But the last of them was shot and murdered almost a year ago, with his son dying a few years back. So, I don't know how it happened."

"Any chance he's alive? Or someone else from the family is?"

"Nope, the Magical forces were involved and confirmed the death so-"

"Merlin this is messed up."

"Yeah, but dad told me it's normal that he's knocked out, because there's so much magic involved and with Simon's case being different it took a toll on him."

"I guess. But what is the point of doing this?"

"It connects the soul? Mind? Not a lot is known but the tethered can feel each other's pain and can communicate to a certain extent. All of it depends on the magic honestly."

I nod and Bunce continues to shuffle through her books and starts closing them and I help her carry them back to the bookshelf.

"Baz?" I turn around to find Snow standing in the doorway, faced tired.

"Simon." I practically run towards him and hug him tightly and he lets out a small oof before wrapping his arms around my neck. "I was so worried Snow. What happened?" I pull away and he wipes a thumb across my cheek and my eyes close at his warm touch. I didn't even realise there were tears falling. Bunce stands behind us as I hear Simon saying "I'm okay Pen."

"I don't know Baz. One minute I was colouring and the next I was in so much I blacked out. I think I saw someone but I couldn't see them. Then I heard protect Andrew and saw like a boy with blonde hair and a pale face and hazel eyes and after that I fell unconscious, probably."

"'Protect Andrew'? Crowley."

"What happened Baz? Do you know?" I nod.

"Bunce, care to explain?"

She nods before she hugs Simon and he hugs her tightly, smiling slightly at me.

"I feel you should sit down Simon. This is a bit weird."

So, we do. We sit down on the couch as Bunce starts repeating what she told me. He grabs my hand and grips if tightly at the mention of the magic and winces at her conclusion. He turns to look at me. His face is regaining some colour and I can see his freckles and moles. His eyes are glassy.

"Simon."

"Baz, does this mean my magic is not gone?" 

"Yes Snow, it's there. Like we told you it wasn't gone completely." He nods.

"What does this mean?"

"That you're still a mage. You were never a normal, Snow. Magic or no magic. You'll always be the Chosen one. my Chosen one." He leans forward and kisses my cheek before bursting into a fit of giggles as I find myself blushing.

"What do we do now? Penny? Baz?"

" We don't know Snow. We've got to find out who did it. I swear to Merlin I'll rip their head off."

"Baz it's-" and he starts yelling again as Bunce and I watch in horror as dark purple bruises start appearing on his arms and legs and turn darker by the second as Snow shrieks and grabs my hands tightly.

Bunce grabs her wand and starts reciting as you were continuously as the bruises disappear and reappear until they stop. Snow is sweating furiously and falls down on my chest, breathing heavily.

"Snow, are you okay? Talk to me Snow!"

"Ne-il J-sten."


	3. Neil Josten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere unknown, Neil Josten is trapped.  
> TW: Graphic description of violence, angst.

_Protect Andrew._

_Who are you? And who is Andrew? What is happening?_

_You must protect Andrew. Promise me._

_I'm Simon Snow. I'll try my best to protect Andrew. Is that him? And you are?_

_Neil Josten._

_Okay Neil Josten. I will protect Andrew, or at least try to._

_Thank you, you are amazing._

*

"Oh Junior. Managed to find a tether after all? Nathan was right, you have the magic."

Lola is standing in front of me, smiling like a maniac and fiddling with the dashboard lighter in her hands. My body aches and bleeds as I see myself tied up. I don't know where I am. It looks like Evermore. Or a dungeon. Is there even a difference? 

_Andrew._

_The foxes._

A shiver runs through my spine as I think about them. About Andrew. I hope Simon Snow protects him. God knows how I found Simon Snow. 

"Tell me Junior, will you hand me your magic or should I make you suffer? You know, just like old times?"

"Bitches like you don't deserve magic, they deserve to rot in hell. So good luck with that." I crack the smile, the Butcher's smile. I am my father's son after all. Neil Josten was once Nathaniel Wesninski. Neil Josten is alive, Nathaniel is not, I remind myself as I see Lola lose composure for a second before he starts walking lazily at me, the flame of the lighter dancing as she walks.

"Fine. Have it your way Junior. Your precious foxes will be peacefully sleeping while I make you beg for mercy."

"Beg for mercy? Suit yourself." She slaps me harsh; I taste blood and spit it out. She laughs. The smile slips again as I eye the lighter carefully. I'm scared, but Nathaniel is used to pain. He was born for it anyway.

She leans in, the flame of the lighter prickling my cheek bone and she presses it and I feel my skin burning and melting. And I scream. She laughs as she drags the lighter over my cheeks. I scream again I close my mind. Simon Snow should not suffer. Lola Malcom never did, will never break me. She can knock me down but break me? She can try.

I feel my skin burning again and again as the smell of the burning flesh fills my nose and my screams and her manic laugh echo in the dungeon. Don't hurt Simon Snow, you've hurt enough people already. Don't hurt Simon Snow, he's supposed to protect Andrew. 

_I'm glad you can't see this Andrew._

_I'm glad you can't hear me._

_I'm glad you can't hear me thinking about you._

_I'm glad I love you Andrew._

I have to keep you safe. If I have to die to do the same, so be it. I wasn't alive until I met you and I'll die knowing I loved you and that you're alive, that we were both alive.

I feel my tears streaming down and mix with the blood as the lighter dances on my skin. She stops abruptly. Yanks me by my hair.

"Still won't listen to me Junior?"

I push a bit of my magic; I feel my skin heal as she suspiciously watches. I smile again. She tied my hands, so they're useless anyway. If only.

"I'm not Nathaniel anymore to listen to you, Lola."

"Fine Junior, let's see how long you last."

"I'll die before you get to me."

She scoffs as she takes her wand out and starts muttering curses and I feel my body constricting with pain as I scream again. It feels like chains wrapping tightly around my body as I scream and the tears fall freely as my vision blurs. I try to close my mind but the pain is throbbing as the connection tightens and something in my chest drops as I know somewhere in the world; Simon Snow is hurting. That I hurt Simon Snow. 

"Stop!" I yell and her wand explodes suddenly in her face as she shrieks and falls down. I fall down on my knees, body still throbbing with pain. I feel the stony floor sink in my knees. 

"Oh Nathaniel, still the stubborn child."

And with that she walks away.

*

I try to form the connection again. I hope he takes it. His magic is not weak, just fluctuating. I feel it in my nerves when the connection forms. I desperately hope he taps into it. After some time, he does.

_Simon?_

_Neil?_

_Are you hurt?_

_I'm okay. But you're hurt. I'm sorry._

_It's my fault. You shouldn't be going through this. But I- I need you to protect Andrew._

_Can you tell me about him? I might not have time-_

_He'll arrive in London soon, I managed to send my location to him before Lola found my phone. You must find him, tell him about the tether. He won't trust you, but you must. Trust him and he'll protect you. Protect him and he'll trust you._

_We'll find him Neil. I promise. Just- just take care. I wish I could find you. I might not have as much magic as before but I could try to rescue you._

_There's no rescuing me this time Simon._

_What do you mean?_

_There are evil people who want my magic. And I will die before I give it to them._

_But Neil-_

_No Simon. There's no other way. I have hurt a lot of people already. I hurt you. I cannot hurt anyone anymore. I'm sorry but this is it. You're my last hope Simon._

_Neil. I won't let you die. I barely know you, but no one deserves to die like this._

_Simon-_

_Believe me, I know. I will find Andrew when he arrives. My friend and my boyfriend will help me. And we'll get you too._

_I-_

_Just hold on okay? I feel the tether breaking Neil I must-_

_Go._


	4. Simon Snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Baz and Penny find more questions and some answers. Important conversations are talked about and major decisions are made. A particular blond meets Simon and Baz.

"Andrew."

"Snow."

"London."

"Snow, who're you talking to? Wake up!"

"Neil?"

"Simon!"

I jolt wide awake, and feel my skin buzzing, it feels like magic almost. Baz is sitting beside me on my bed, eyebrows furrowed and face worried as he takes my hands in his and exhales audibly.

"Baz."

"Snow, are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep and-"

"And?"

"Glowing."

"Do you mean when I did when I was about to-"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. It's weird. I forgot how it felt like." I smile. He does too. It feels okay.

"What were you talking about? Andrew Minyard and London and what not."

"It was Neil, Neil Josten. He's the one who tethered himself to me. And he-"

"Snow I will kill him. He hurt you Simon. I will-"

"Baz, listen to me. He's hurt, more than me okay? I don't know much but he's like me, as in how I was, before. And there's evil people who want his magic but he won't give it to them so they're torturing him into giving it up and he won't so he will have to die and I promised him that I would protect his Andrew and I have to find him, nobody should die because of magic. We have to find both of them. Neil cannot die, Baz he can't be-"

"Simon, I know. I am not fully convinced about this but I know how it feels for you. You gave your magic up so you know how it feels and I don't, might never will. But if you think we should find and save Neil Josten then we will. And you're right, nobody deserves to die because of magic. I'll have to talk to Bunce about how we'll find both of them."

"I know how they look. Andrew has blonde eyes and hazel eyes and Neil has hair that looks like flames and blue eyes, just like mine." I blink at him which causes him to giggle. Something blooms in my chest. "Can I kiss you Baz?"

"You want to?" He sneers.

"Don't be a prat."

And we both lean into it. We're not the best at kissing, because it's all bumping noses and gnashing teeth and soft lips. It's all over the place but it still feels right when Baz's lips are on mine and his hands on my waist, light yet their presence known. I cup his face and slide a thumb across his cheek and he sighs and I smile before we break away. His cheeks are dusted pink and his lips are red and swollen as I smile at him.

"You're turning soft Bazzy."

"Oh, sod off."

"Do you think then? Can we find a way to save Neil?"

"We can."

"He sounded American though. Do you think he's a Wesninski?"

"But his name isn't that. I don't know Snow; this is a lot to take and Merlin knows how many more times are you both going to get hurt."

"Hopefully not a lot. Considering the little I heard about Andrew, he might already be in London. He seems protective." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Like someone I know." I poke his cheek. He fake scoffs. I hear Penny knocking on the door before she comes in.

"Oh, hey Si, sleep well?"

"Yeah. We have updates on my situation."

"Let's talk about it at dinner, food should be here. Please finish your making out session beforehand since Baz looks like he'll burst due to blushing", She says, a mischievous smile on her face. I look at Baz, and he's pink, even if he has pale skin. It's a lovely shade of pink on his cheeks and ears. I chuckle as he throws a pillow at Penny's head as she cackles and throws it right back before she runs out of the room. Baz sighs and looks at me. I kiss his cheek. Then his other cheek.

"Snow is this you trying to seduce me?"

"Calm down Pitch, nobody's trying to seduce a vampire here." He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me. I lay down and lay my head on his lap as his fingers automatically tangle in my hair. "Would we then?"

"Would we then what?"

"Go all the way? Physically? I mean-"

"Only when we want to. I will never force anything on you Si-" I put a finger on his lips.

"Shut up Baz, I already know that. I was just wondering-"

"That?"

"That, what if I'm never ready?"

"It doesn't matter. I have you. That is the only thing that matters. Sex is just one of part of our relationship. You know, that right?"

"Prat." He laughs before kissing my temple. I close my eyes.

_Simon, he's here. Andrew is here. Please find him._

Baz wakes me up as our food has arrived and we wash our faces before heading out. I catch hold of Baz wrist before he opens the door to head out. I feel dizzy as he holds me.

"Snow? What's wrong?"

"Andrew's here. It was Neil." His face falls a bit.

"We'll talk about it over dinner. Come on Snow, we'll figure it out."

*

"Come on Baz, hurry!"

"Snow, would you calm down? We don't even know if he's here. Here as in London. So, we need to figure something out."

"It's been three days Baz, and Neil hasn't talked to me since then. I'm kind of worried now, nothing else. Sorry."

"Hey", Baz says softly, cupping my face as we stand on the street, searching for Andrew Minyard. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I get it, you're worried but don't freak out okay. I know this week has been a lot but we'll find him. We will fi-" his gaze suddenly moves from me to something behind me. "Is that him?" I turn around. I panic because it is. Andrew Minyard. He's the same as when I saw him in the dream- blond hair, hazel eyes and all black clothes. And he's very short, around five feet?

"Yes, Baz that is him! It's him!" I jump, and I feel a tiny bit of magic surging in my veins, it's still weird. A good weird.

"Shall we then?"

I gulp. "I guess. But will he trust us? He looks scary."

He laughs. Fucker. "Scarier than me?"

"Yes", I say, chuckling. He scowls.

"Come on Snow."

We walk towards him, he's entering a coffee shop and we follow him, walking quickly to catch him before he goes inside. It's crowded because it's very cold outside, which isn't unusual. We catch up to to him and I tap a finger on his shoulder. He turns around. He looks like a ghost, his skin is pale and flushed, there's dark circles under his eyes. He raises one quick eyebrow.

"Andrew Minyard?"

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm Simon, Simon Snow and this is Baz." He looks at us, his expression unchanged.

"I know about Neil. But I can't tell you-" Suddenly he pushes me against a wall and his hand is on my throat. "What do you kn-" He gets cut off as Baz does something to him. His unspoken magic of course.

"Both of you, stop acting like idiots for Merlin's sake!"

"What do you know about Neil?" He growls. I notice he's shaking a bit.

"I know a lot, well not a lot but I do. I can't tell you in public, you'll have to come with us to our flat."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, we can say the same but Neil told me to keep you safe so-" I look at Baz, he's angry but nods at me. "Your call. Neil has talked to me a couple of times. I'll tell you all about it if you come with us."

He briefly takes a moment and looks at Baz and me and nods, still unconvinced.

"If you do any shit, I will stab you."

"And I will curse you. Don't try me Minyard. My boyfriend is as important to me as yours is so shut the fuck up", Baz snaps and I smile. Andrew gives me a confused look.

"Come on", I say, gesturing for both of them to follow me as I start walking.

"Wait Snow, let me get coffee. You both wait right here." I nod. He eyes Andrew before going inside the coffee shop.

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel, 5 minutes away."

"You can stay with us if you'd like and if Baz and Penny allow. Penny is my best friend and Baz is well, my boyfriend." I say proudly, and he smiles, just a hint of it. "I know Neil is yours. I'm sorry if I'm prying but yeah."

"It's okay."

"I have so much to tell you. I don't know-" I am interrupted as Andrew falls down, seemingly fainting and I rush and crouch down to catch. "Baz!" I yell. He comes out in a moment with takeaway in his hand and his eyes widen in horror.

"What happened Snow?"

"I think he fainted." I say, as I crouch and Andrew's head is in my lap, eyes partly closed and he's mumbling something I can't understand. Baz looks at him, worry in his eyes.

"Shit."

"He's burning up Baz!" I shrug off my coat and wrap it around Andrew. I button it up just in case because he's already burning up. "We need to get home quickly."

"Okay, there's a cab. Come on. You get the cab I will pick him up."

"Can you?" I ask, my curls falling on my forehead and he sneers at me.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" He mouths before smirking and I roll my eyes as I help Andrew get up.

"I'm gonna hold you up okay Minyard, just stay put."

He nods shakily and Baz snakes an arm around his shoulder and he freezes a bit. I take his hand.

"Hey Andrew, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. It's just Baz and me, we're taking you home. You're pretty sick."

He replies with a shaky "okay" and I run to get the cab as Baz and Andrew follow. We usher him carefully and tell the driver where to take us.

It takes a full twenty minutes to get home and we open the door to Penny already waiting for us, pacing hurriedly across the living as I enter and hold the door open for Baz and Andrew to enter. I figure Baz must've texted her on the way.

"We found him Pen! But he's sick." I look over to Andrew sitting on the couch, barely conscious. He looks paler than ever. He looks like one of the zombies from the movie we saw last week. "But he's sick. Please help him!"

She smiles softly at me. "Of course, Si. Baz could you get him to the guest room, and help me with checking him?"

"Of course, Bunce."

"I'll make him something to eat or drink. Or both."

"Just make sure you don't burn down the kitchen Snow."

"Oh, sod off Baz." I roll my eyes at him and they both laugh and Andrew sits there, smiling through it. It's a knowing smile. 

They help Andrew into the bedroom while I go to the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove as I grab scones and butter. And sour cherry jam. I feel a little dizzy and everything around me blurs.

_Simon?_

_Neil?_

_Yeah. It's me._

_We found him. Neil,l we found him. He's sick but he'll be okay. How are you? I didn't feel anything for the past three days? Are you okay?_

_I had to hold back; I couldn't hurt you anymore. But I escaped, I don't know where I am. I am in a castle of sorts. I don't know. There are people here but I'm hiding anyway._

_Okay. We're gonna find you, we found Andrew and we'll find you too. I'll find you Neil, just be safe. And don't act like a martyr. I don't think Andrew will leave me alive if you did._

_(He laughs) I am not dying, at least as long as I'm running. I need to get away from Lola. I need to go. There's someone coming._

_Take care Neil. We have Andrew, we're keeping him._

_Thank you, Simon. I'll be safe_


	5. Andrew Minyard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys talk.
> 
> TW: For descriptions of blood, hurt. Angst.

I wake up in a bed, that is surprisingly comfortable and in clothes I don't recognise because one, they're too big and two, they're ridiculously colourful. Panic runs through me but I don't remember anyone touching me. I feel my knives under my armbands and get up from the bed and go out to Snow, Pitch and a girl with purple hair sitting on the couch discussing something. They turn their head at me and Simon and the girl smile at me and Baz nods. I nod at them. But panic and something like anger still simmers in me.

"Did anyone touch me?" I growl.

"No, I mean Baz did when he had to help you get up and into the cab. But I don't think he or Penny needed to touch you to treat you. Okay?"

I hum. "You won't touch me without asking or get stabbed." They collectively nod. "You must be Penny." I say, looking at her. Her smile is bright and confident.

"Yes sir, Penelope Bunce. Good to meet you Andrew. You feeling okay?"

"I feel high, did you give me drugs?" Simon and Baz chuckle.

"No, just a few healing spells and potion. It'll make you feel weird because I don't think you're a mage and used to it."

"I'm not. But thanks. Anything I should be worried about?"

"No, but you're being traced, to some place called Palmetto?"

"That's home. But a trace? How is that even possible? Nobody is a mage there."

"I don't know, but apparently there is. They're tracing you. You can ask to confirm?"

I check my pockets. "Where's my phone and shit?"

"On the nightstand Minyard, such a drama queen." I glare at him and open my mouth to say something but Snow cuts me off.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Pitch?" He says, grinning and eyes filled with mischief. Baz narrows his eyes at him and Simon just laughs out. It reminds me of Neil. And unfairly similar they both look with their unruly hair and blue eyes. And Neil is part British too. God save me. I chuckle a bit and they look at me, eyes softening at me. 

"Oh, fuck off", I say before turning to go the bedroom. Somehow my chest feels lighter and I think I can trust them, but I need to know about Neil. I text on the useless Foxes group that I'm safe to get Nicky crying and everybody's concerned texts and Day cribbing about practice but then telling me to be safe in reply.

"Tell me about Neil. Now." I say, sitting on the chair beside the couch, as Simon gets tea and coffee and I dump my usual sugar and they watch in horror. But not as bad as others.

"Don't worry Minyard, it's just as bad as Simon slathering an unhealthy amount of butter on a scone."

"No, it's not unhealthy. Fuck off Baz."

"I will stab you at this instance if you don't start talking."

"Okay. So-"

And boy do they talk. I obviously know of the Wesninski history and the legend of the Tethering because Neil knew it but I'm surprised that he actually pulled it off. But I don't understand why Simon, and I ask them. Penelope suggests that it's because they share, past tense for Simon because he lost his magic in a fight with his younger self. God forbid what that means, and I steer clear from it because Simon seems a bit withdrawn at the mention of the Humdrum and Baz just wraps himself around Simon and me and Penelope watch. I mumble a quick sorry but Simon just smiles and says it's okay. I feel him, the pain of giving something up. I don't ponder over it. Penelope tells me all about it and Simon and his connection to Neil and the episodes when they shared their pain. I flinch. I don't know what is bad. Neil being tortured or Neil and Simon both being tortured. I tell them about Neil, and Baltimore and Stuart killing Nathan because now it makes sense. It fits, of fucking course Nathan was trying to tether himself to Neil when Stuart found them. Thank fuck. 

"So, it means that Neil is at Watford."

"Watford?"

"The school. Our school. Where we fought the Humdrum, a few months ago. He's there. From what Simon mentioned and managed to see for a bit."

"You saw Neil?"

"For a bit, he's hurt but he's hanging on. He was planning to die but I managed to talk him out of it. I can't- I can't let anyone give up their magic." Tears start flowing from his eyes but he still looks at me. "We'll find him Andrew; I promise we'll get him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Damn it Minyard, shut the fuck up and just listen okay? We didn't actively want to get into this and I'm pretty sure you didn't too. But it happened and it sucks. But I trust Simon and by extension I'm trusting you and Neil but if anything happens to him, I will not think twice before killing you both. You know what it is, don't you? I know too. So, stop acting like an arsehole and buckle up because we're going to get your boyfriend back. I don't care if we have to fight his father or the Mage or whoever. Understand?"

I nod, because of course he's right. Fucking Pitch and his speech. I want to stab him. I feel my eyes watering up. I haven't cried in years. Damn it Josten. Penelope gets up and disappears and I feel myself shaking in the chair and Simon and Baz watch me with concerned looks. I feel tears forming steadily now. I clench my fists and feel my nails digging into my palm as I bite my quivering lip. I feel tears fall down. I didn't even know I could cry. I see Simon and Baz shifting on the couch. They don't ask me anything, I'm grateful.

"You can scoot over if you like." I think for a minute but their faces scream of safety and warmth so I do. Bee are you proud of me? Baz hands me a colourful fleece with a smile, his face is the softest I've seen all day. I wipe my eyes and I feel the weight of Simon and Baz on either side and I panic as usual but I keep it down.

"You can sleep, Minyard. Bunce is calling at Watford since her mother is the headmistress. They'll be searching the castle soon. We'll find him." I nod at him and he grabs a book from the table and starts reading, I keep my mouth shut as I don't want to disturb him.

"Sleep Andrew, I know it's hard for you with everything but yeah. Or you can go to the bedroom."

"It's okay here", I say before Snow gives me his smile, it's brighter than the sun probably. I feel drowsy and my head falls down on Simon's shoulder as I fall asleep. He's too warm, like Neil. It's probably the magic. 

*

I wake up with a pounding in my head and arms around me. I immediately panic and start throwing arms and I hear muffled yells and things falling and before I know it, I'm landing on the floor with a loud thud.

I groan and open my eyes, back on the floor and Snow, Pitch and Bunce looking at me. Snow looks like he's in pain.

"I'm sorry, I panicked."

"It's okay Andrew, I was asleep and you were basically caving into my chest." He says with a chuckle, and I smile a bit.

"Sorry if it hurts."

"I've had worse." Interesting.

I get up and sit down on the couch and Pitch is still glaring at me. 

"What?"

"Two, this is the second time you've hit my boyfriend. Once more and I'll rip your head off."

"Try me."

"You prat. Shut up. It's fine. Baz, calm down. It doesn't hurt. Andrew no stabbing and Baz no ripping his head off."

"Fine", we both snap.

They both disappear in their bedroom and I get up and walk into my bedroom to find all of my belongings here, neatly stacked in a corner.

"Baz went to the hotel to get your stuff. I hope it's okay", Bunce informs me. I nod. "And someone named Kevin Day called, he's the one who put a trace on you. Something about you and Neil both being idiots."

"Fine Bunce." She just giggles. "Was he being annoying as usual?"

"That's his usual behaviour? I thought he was just worried about you."

"Both. How did he even manage to put a magical trace on me?”

"I asked him too, he told me he and Neil practised it just in case anyone needed it."

"But that asshole couldn't put it on Neil? I'm gonna kill him."

"Hey Andrew, don't get worked up. You still need rest yeah? And I've called mum, they're searching the castle grounds."

"Thanks."

"Get some more rest, I'll call you for Dinner."

I nod and turn to sleep again. My body is aching and I'm just thinking about Auburn curls and blue eyes as I fall asleep.

Muffled voices and yells wake me up and I quickly grab my knives and open the door and run to the living room. The sight stops me and I freeze. Snow is on the couch, bleeding through his pink sweater and Baz and Penny are continuously firing spells at him. His cries are deafening and something breaks inside me. I see his wounds opening and closing, probably because of the magic and his sweater is horribly torn. Baz nods at me and I take a few cautious steps towards Simon and kneel in front of him where he's writhing on the couch with pain. 

"Simon. Look at me. I'm gonna hold your hands okay?" He nods through watery eyes and I take his still bloody hands into mine and the contact literally sends shocks through my body.

"Sorry, I pushed my magic into you by mistake." He says between sobs.

"Come on Simon, fight it. Whatever it is. Fight it."

"It's Neil, he's getting hurt. We're tethered so sometimes he breaks and we both experience it and-" he starts sobbing as I see his cheeks burning. Fucking dashboard lighter. Lola Malcolm. I'm gonna do things to her she won't forget as she dies. Neil. Neil. Neil. Hang on Josten. Please.

"Come on Simon, push your magic into yourself. You've to fight it for Neil. For yourself. Come on." He nods and closes his eyes as tears fall steadily. He grips my hands tightly and they're so warm. I look at him as he visibly calms down and the wounds don't open up again. Pitch and Bunce sigh heavily and drop down on the chairs as Simon opens his eyes and just looks at me.

"We don't have much time. We need to leave."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning; mum hasn't responded back which means we can't wait anymore. Get some rest, both of you before we leave." We both nod and I get up. Baz sits beside Snow. He's been crying, his pale face is paler and his eyes are red.

"Simon."

"It's okay Baz. I'm fine."

"Are you and Josten both fundamentally idiots? Or you just don't understand the meaning of being fine?" I scoff, rolling my eyes. Before Simon replies, Baz speaks up.

"It's the latter."

"Oh sod off, both of you." And that causes me to laugh, but I don't stifle it but get caught anyway as Snow and Pitch widen their eyes at me, expression softening and their smiles genuine and warm. I officially hate them. Snow whispers in Pitch's ears which I hear to be "he's not as dangerous as he looks" which causes Pitch to grin at him before turning to me.

"I will stab you both. Right now."

"Aww." They both coo and I almost throw my knives at them. I find my pack of cigarettes as I realize I haven't smoked in the longest and light one up but it extinguishes.

"Snow has asthma, so please don't smoke in here Minyard."

"Don't say that word."

"Thank you." And he goes, closing the door behind. I pocket the cigarettes and take out a Duffle bag and pack things we'll need.


	6. Neil Josten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil struggles. The gang and Andrew set off for Watford.
> 
> TW: Graphic description of violence and harm.

I get lost in these dungeons again. There's a few people and metal armours that roam around but my mother taught me how to hide. So, I hide. It's been a day since I've been running. I just want to stop. 

But someone catches me as I'm running. And I feel my body dragging itself back and being chained and I feel weak. I feel the magic in my vein but I don't have any energy left. She stands before me, twirling a knife as she cackles.

"Oh Junior. Still won't give up?"

"How about no? And fuck off Lola."

"Still won't play the easy way? Fine, have it your way then."

And she starts slicing the knife across my arms, across the same scars she gave me. And it hurts. Hurts like a bitch but I need to hold on.

_For Andrew._

_For Simon._

_For Neil._

She doesn't stop, she won't stop. I break. I feel Simon feeling my pain as the tether joins.

Neil.

Simon. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. She caught me. 

We're coming to get you. Soon. We know where you are.

You do?

Okay. I don't think I can- I can hold on.

We're coming.

And suddenly she's thrown off. She hits her head on the wall and falls down, unconscious. What the fuck was that? Was that Simon? I feel my wounds closing, as always but the blood stays and it smells horrible. I fall down on my knees. Tired with exhaustion, Lola unconscious in front of me. 

I feel my magic tingling on my fingertips but I'm falling unconscious too.

*

"Nathaniel, wakey wakey", she hisses, her claw like nails digging deep into my cheek. She hasn't noticed that my wounds have healed. Good for me.

"Don't touch me, you bitch."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She cackles. I take my cue. I lift my head up, crack the Butcher's smile which she knows very well.

"I would you know? But I know someone who'd like to do it. And would do it better than me. Guess we'll have to wait and watch."

She slaps me hard and grabs my face, digging her nails again. "Do you think your pretty little boyfriend can get to me? I have more people coming in Junior. And nobody knows where we are."

"You wish Lola. I'll die before I give up my magic. And to someone like? God forbids."

"There's still time Junior, give it. And you'll be alive. With your pretty midget of a boyfriend and the foxes. Or give it up the hard time." I can taste the poison in her words.

"Never."

She cackles and it sends chills down my spine and I try to breathe and not panic more as I try to think about Andrew. And Matt. and Kevin. And Dan. And Allison. And Renee. And Aaron. And Nicky. Family. Family. Family.

I repeat their names over and over in my head as I feel the dashboard lighter burning and melting my skin on the cheeks. Again, and again. _Are they worth it, Neil?_ Nathaniel asks me. _Yes, a hundred times yes,_ I scream to my mind. _Is he worth it, Neil? Is Andrew worth taking all this pain for?_ He asks. _More than you,_ I reply. Give it up, he hisses. _No_ , I snap. He goes away.

The pain doesn't stop.

I want it to stop. 

I scream.

She laughs.

I cry.

She laughs.

I break.

She burns me.

 **Andrew**.

Watford.

I swear to god Neil if you've done someone stupid again, I will kill you before I kill Lola.

I get down from the cab and check in to the hotel Reynolds booked for me. I shower and lay down on the bed, thinking about how to find him in this huge city. I eat something and sleep, planning to wake up early and find the junkie.

Neil, hang on.

I can't lose you. Not when we just found each other.

I can't say it. But I hope you know.

*

We're standing near their apartment, bags thrown in the back of some vintage car which is admittedly, gorgeous. Apparently, it belongs to Pitch's aunt, Fiona. 

Should I be worried that our fashion styles almost match, with leather jackets, denims and combat boots? She eyes me as I glare at her and Baz stands there bored by our showdown.

"Fiona, this is Andrew, Neil's boyfriend. Andrew, this is Fiona, my aunt."

"Baz, I love you but do you have to go around looking for trouble all the time?"

"I didn't do anything. Bunce would you please explain?"

Bunce clears her throat. "Fiona, Neil is a Wesninski and-"

"He's a what? Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. And he's been kidnapped by somebody named Lola who used to work for his father, Nathan Wesninski, who wants his magic because boo hoo he's a magical furnace like Simon here. And Neil tethered himself to Simon and Simon's magic is back and he can periodically communicate with Neil. So, Neil is somewhere in Watford but mum says they haven't found anyone yet but they're setting up protection. And Simon told me we've to protect Andrew and Neil doesn't have time because he's been hurt a lot. So, we need to drive to Watford as soon as possible and find him or else. Yeah. Wow that was a lot."

"I'm gonna faint. Are you kids okay? Crowley. And how did this midget find you."

"Careful because this midget might stab you the next second. More doing, less talking. We've to save Neil", I snap. 

She smiles a sharp smile. "Protective." She raises an eyebrow and looks at Baz who briefly turns pink and scoffs while Simon and Bunce chuckle. "Reminds me of someone. But oh well. Let's get going then. Can't believe I'm about to do this. Get in the car."

Baz opens the front but Fiona stops him.

"Boo hoo, front seat is for the people who haven't been kidnapped by fucking numpties." They all laugh as I stand there, amused yet confused. He rolls his eyes at her before huffing loudly.

"Baz was kidnapped by numpties, they're like trolls. Yeah so, he was kidnapped by them last year for 6 weeks before Fiona found him", Simon informs me with a sad smile. Bunce gets into the front seat and I get in the back with Simon packed between me and Baz.

"Tell me more." I say with a smile. And Simon starts telling me about their school year, the Humdrum and the Mage. How he kissed Baz in the middle of a fucking burning forest (I smirk at Baz who flips me off) and how he gave up his magic. I notice Baz catching Simon's hand with his and squeezing it and I look away. My chest feels funny. Simon tells me about his therapist and I tell him about Bee.

"Oh, she sounds lovely. I don't like my therapist very much." He pouts and I raise an eyebrow and Baz mouths she's weird. I nod at him.

"Do you want to talk to Bee? I'm sure she'd like to meet you. Over Skype or something." Simon's eyes light up. He's practically glowing and buzzing and I smell something like smoke, the magical kind. Baz squeezes his hand again and he calms down.

"Sorry, got too excited. But I'd love to talk to her. It's just-"

"Yeah?"

"What if she asks me questions, I don't want to talk about?"

"Don't worry, she won't. You can tell her as much as you want. She won't force you. I guarantee." He smiles. It reminds me of Neil. I tear my gaze away as I feel my face heat up. Simon taps his hand on the back of my palm.

"You okay, Andrew?"

"Yeah. It's just.", I fiddle with my jacket as Simon and Baz watch me. "I miss Neil", I whisper and close my eyes. Simon places his hand on mine, very lightly. I flip my palm and take it.

"You're allowed to. We'll get him soon, yeah?" I nod. "Sleep off, it's going to be a long drive."

"Okay." I reply.

I take my phone out to texts on the useless group and send a simple going to find Neil, as if they didn't know. Aaron calls me the next minute.

"Aaron."

"Andrew, where are you?"

"In a car with Simon and the others. I trust Bunce told Kevin and he told everyone?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Mhmmm."

"Keep us updated and don't do anything stupid like your boyfriend." Which translates to _Take care of yourself_ in the Minyard language.

"I will." And I hang up.

I manage to fall asleep to Simon and Baz smiling at me, and Bunce and Fiona chatting in the front seat. It feels okay, somehow. And touches are still weird, and Simon's hand in mine feels wrong but yet somehow, I don't do anything.


	7. Baz Pitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and answered.  
> The gang and Andrew finally come face to face with Neil. And Lola.
> 
> TW: graphic description of harm.

And just when I thought I was done with Watford, here we are again. At the gates of Watford. Of fucking course. I wonder if we could take Minyard inside. Because he'd a normal of course.

"Is this your school?" He asks and I widen my eyes at him.

"You can see it?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"But how-"

"I think it's because I accidentally pushed my magic into him?" Simon adds, guilty. I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay then, come on."

We walk inside and toward the great hall where we meet the headmistress, who appears incredibly worried. Bunce is the first one to speak.

"Hey mum."

"Hey honey, sorry we couldn't find your friend. We're doing another search but you can help."

"On it. Simon where did you say he was?"

"It looked like the dungeons, so somewhere there?"

"But we searched the dungeon, Simon. We couldn't find anything."

"He has to be there. We're going down there."

"Be safe, children. The castle has been protected and everybody's been gathered in the staff room. I'll stay here and keep watch. Take care of yourselves." Fiona offers to stand with the headmistress while the four of us run off.

We nod as I watch Minyard being slightly amused even if he tries to hide it. We walk all around and there's nobody except us, the headmistress did inform us. We walk hastily towards the dungeons and suddenly Simon stops. He starts glowing and I see the golden string springing out from his chest as I hold him, his eyes are white as he barely stands. Bunce and Minyard stand there, shocked.

"Simon! Simon!" He closes his eyes and falls down a bit, his head on my chest as his breathing turns to normal. The golden string is hovering around, decreasing.

"Baz, we have to hurry."

"Simon, what does this mean."

"He's- he's breaking the tether. He's about to-" he gets interrupted as the sound of boots clattering fills our ears as we see Minyard running behind the shortening string. "Hurry." He says as he catches mine and Bunce's hands and starts to run behind Minyard. We run as fast as we can, Simon's hand tightening by the minute. We run for what seems like an eternity until we see a dead end approaching.

"What do we do?" Simon asks.

"Wands out. And break the wall!" And I push Minyard to the side as me, Simon and Bunce take our wands out and shoot spells and break the wall as the string continues to shorten. It opens into another dungeon, it's similar to our regular dungeons minus the lights. Minyard lights his lighter and I magic it so it floats on its own in front of us and its flame is bigger. I nod at Minyard and he nods back. We walk as the string continues to shorten steadily. We come to a stop at a large stone door. It has intricate carving of humans and mythical creatures and the handle is a simple rectangular tab and there's inscriptions in Runes. Fuck. I didn't take Runes.

"Merlin, I don't know how to read them."

"I know." Of fucking course Bunce knows. She goes closer to inspect it as the three of us watch. "It says, ' _one palm for the one who's piece was stolen and one palm for the one who gave a piece. The trinity of promises, holier than anything else'_." She looks at me, then at Andrew and Snow. 

"I think it means Andrew and Simon." And he widens his eyes at me and I realise that this is the first time I've said his name. I smile at him and he smiles back, even if it's barely there. 

They both step forward and place their palm on the tablet and the golden string tangled itself in their hands before disappearing completely. 

"What the fuck does this mean?" Andrew growls.

Before I say anything, the stone figures start moving and going away to the sides and the door opens, and someone steps out. It's a fucking nymph. God forbid.

"Answer my questions and I'll let you pass. There's no right or wrong. Only what is to be done. Will you answer then?"

"Think before answering, nymphs are clever", I hiss and she smiles at me. _Thank god I'm gay,_ I declare. We all nod.

"Have you found your true love?"

Andrew says "almost" at the same time Simon says "yes." I shiver and Bunce smiles at me. The nymph smiles. 

"Very well. Have you shared the true love's kiss."

They both say "yes." The nymph's smile widens.

"The last, is your love aware?" She asks with malice. And I feel my body shaking. No he isn't. I'm not.

_Does Simon Snow love me?_

_Would Simon Snow love me?_

_Would Simon Snow love a vampire?_

_Would Simon Snow love a monster?_

They both say "no" and my heart does something odd and I close my lips, biting my lip hard. The nymph laughs. I want to break her neck.

"Baz?"

I open my eyes to a pair of blue eyes blinking in front of me.

"Yes, Snow?"

"I love you. You know, that right?"

No. I didn't. "Yes Snow." I huff.

"Liar. But I love you. More than anything, Bazzy." I swat his arm as everyone including Andrew chuckles. The nymph looks fondly at me. 

_And then Simon Snow kisses me._

_Crowley, I almost forgot what it felt like to be living a charmed life._

_Simon Snow is going to kill me, just not today._

He pulls away with a smile and Andrew and Bunce clear their throats, their smiles almost hidden.

"Very well. And you?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Don't lose the chance", she says as another door opens behind her and Andrew nods at her and she disappears. He looks at us.

"Time to go Andrew. Time to find Neil."

He nods as we walk hurriedly and I feel Simon buzzing with magic. It's a single alley, and we walk fast, the lighter in front of us, illuminating the path. But then a loud scream fills our ears.

"Neil." Andrew says as he runs towards the source. It gets confusing as there's multiple roads now. I stop him. 

"Andrew, calm down and think. We can't take the wrong step."

He nods before stopping. After a while he starts walking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." And we walk until we come to a door and push it.

We come face to face with like 15-20 people and I see a woman and someone tied beside her, bloody and red. Neil Josten. Andrew was right, he does look like Snow. 

Andrew starts running and we follow but before we can do anything, I hear spells and we're being cursed as pain sears through my body and I scream, so do the others as the lady who I assume to be Lola starts laughing loudly. I feel my feet float above the ground as screams and yells and mad laughter fills my ears. Everything hurts, my body and muscles are tearing apart and I feel like my bones will break any moment. We're hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Look Junior, you were right after all. You're being saved, or so you think?"

"No, please no. Andrew." Neil cries and I feel my heart breaking.

"See what happens when you don't listen, Junior? Watch your boyfriend and your friends die now. Oh, much fun!" She says before cackling.

"Leave them alone Lola, take me. Kill me. Kill me now."

"I will Nathaniel, but first you must learn what happens when you don't listen to elders."

"No, no, no." He cries again. She cuts across his right cheek as blood drips down and Simon twitches a bit.

She smiles manically as we're screaming and she points her wand at us and flicks it and I feel the pain amplifying. It hurts. Fucking hurts. I cry out, tears spilling as Andrew, Simon, Bunce and Neil's shouts fill my ears and my chest hurts so much and everything is breaking. Soon after, I feel myself landing on the ground. My body is aching. I feel it being tied up. Bunce has fallen unconscious beside me and Andrew and Simon are bruised. Simon looks at me, his expression unreadable and I feel weird. 

Then he starts glowing and I smell his magic. He practically buzzing and he flies up, hands spread out and eyes blown wide.

I close my eyes.

He goes off.

I feel the heat and smoke and light of his magic bouncing off my skin, warm and smoky and never touching me, as always.

I open my eyes and see all the men and Lola being on their knees, thick magical ropes tying them. 

_The Chosen one._


	8. Simon Snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices are made.
> 
> TW: Harm, violence.

My first thought is that the tether isn't broken yet. I feel the cut across my cheek as Neil screams in pain and I feel it too. Anger rises in my body as I feel my magic thrumming through my veins and my body. I smell my smoky magic and.

I go off. 

How it felt like liberation.

I exclude Baz, Andrew, Penny and Neil as I manipulate my magic. I try to and fail to remove the magic tying them, Lola's magic is different. Less yet somehow a bit more powerful. I see her and the men tied up.

Baz looks at me. He's crying.

"Baz. I'm sorry."

"Simon, what are you saying?"

I don't know what I'm thinking.

I kiss his bloodied temple and begin to walk towards Neil.

"Simon, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Doing what's to be done. Saving Neil."

"Snow, stop doing whatever you are about to do."

I don't reply as I walk over to Neil, Lola eyeing me suspiciously. I smile at Neil, who looks at me, broken and bloodied. I flick my hand as the chains crumble into dust. He falls but I catch him. I make the connection. I smile at him as It forms.

_I promised I'd get you, didn't I?_

_Yes._

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep Andrew safe._

_We'll fight._

_No. I'll fight. I don't need my magic anyway._

_Simon Snow. You will not sacrifice yourself to a bitch like her._

_I fear I must. To keep all of you safe from harm._

"No, you will not!" He yells at me, his voice cracking. Lola flies off the ground and a few feet behind, but stands up anyway.

"Oh, my my, Simon Snow isn't it? The Chosen One. Forgetful me." Lola snaps.

"Yes, it is, and I'll let you take my magic if you leave them alone." He eyes glint.

"No, he will not. He will not."

"Neil. Let her. It's okay."

"Oh Junior, somebody making sacrifices for you. How sweet."

"Simon Snow, you fucking listen to me", he says, hugging me tightly and I feel his fingers dig deep into my back. He's small, and buries his head into my chest. "You will fucking not give anything up for me. You understand? We're gonna get out of here. With our magic."

"No Neil, I have to do this."

"Si-"

"I don't need my magic anyway. I lived without it and It didn't make my life any better. If nothing else it made everybody's lives difficult", I say, looking over to Baz and an unconscious Penny. Baz looks defeated and positively murderous. "Baz and Penny need to be in the world of Mages, where they belong to. I was just a Normal. It's fine. It is. Baz knows I love him, but he doesn't deserve to be stuck with me. He deserves someone equally handsome”; he laughs a bit. "And magical. I'm just Simon Snow, once The Chosen One. Now a normal. If she takes my magic, I don't think I'll make It. It'll take away all of me, I'll give her all of me."

"You won't give up your magic. Don't be a reckless idiot. Just don't." He whispers into my chest. I smile anyway.

"Neil, you're gonna be safe. And you'll go back to Andrew and back to America. And Baz and Penny will return to the world of Mages." 

He says nothing as he pulls away and looks at me with icy blue eyes, filled with anger and annoyance and sadness and worry before grabbing my wrists in his hands. I feel him pushing magic and Lola says something but I can't understand as I watch the golden strings appear again and knot around our interlinked hands. They knot tightly before getting absorbed into our skin. I look at him, he's smiling. It's a creepy smile, it sends chills down my spine. Lola screams.

"Nathaniel, what have you done?"

"Didn't father dearest try to do the same to me? Our magic is ours, and you won't take it."

"Neil, what did you do?"

"I formed a Bond; you won't be able to give your magic nor will somebody be able to take it. It's yours only."

"Oh Junior", she scowls and breaks the ropes. And pulls out a gun from nowhere. "You leave me no choice." She points the gun at Neil. It loads and I hear clicking and someone screaming as Neil looks between her and me.

I wrap myself around him.

I hear 6 shots.

She laughs as she shoots. 

Baz screams.

Andrew screams.

Neil does too, as I shield him. But it's of no use, the tether isn't broken yet. Mistake.

I feel 6 shots bearing holes in my back as I scream and Neil does too. I feel my blood and his nails digging into mine as we both fall down.

The last thing I hear is Baz and Andrew yelling and I lose consciousness with Neil crying at me and I smile before everything goes to black.


	9. Andrew Minyard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Baz lose the only thing that kept them anchored to this world.
> 
> TW for graphic description of violence, harm.

I hear gunshots as I hear Neil being hugged and shielded by Simon as Lola shoots. One...two...three...four... five...six... They all hit Simon and he and Neil both yell before falling down on their sides. The tether didn't break. It fucking didn't break. 

I yell and so does Baz and Lola and her men laugh. I feel my chest go hollow as something inside me moves and it's a weird feeling and if rises in my stomach with anger and sadness and I break. Apparently so does Baz as I hear him waking Bunce up, she does. They both get their wands out and I push whatever energy is there out and the bonds break. I feel Simon's magic seeping away. I look at him and Neil, lying still and Lola hovering over them. 

_Neil's dead._

_Simon's dead._

_He's gone._

_He's gone._

_He's gone._

"Andrew." Baz starts.

"I want her." I say, my emptiness and poison and apathy seeping in and I feel the same from him and Bunce. Lola snaps her wrist and grabs her wand and I see her men being freed as I walk towards her, knives in my hand. Baz and Bunce follow me, firing spells and curses at her men as we walk. She starts firing curses too and I prepare myself for impact but nothing.

"We got you Andrew." They both yell and I stop in my tracks. I hold the knives together.

_We got you, Andrew._

_We got you, Andrew._

_We got you, Andrew._

_I'm safe._

_Neil, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe._

_Neil, I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

_Neil, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you and I love you._

_Simon, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in return._

_Baz, I'm sorry I couldn't save Simon._

_Neil you're gone._

_So is Simon._

_And nothing feels alright._

"Keep going Andrew! Keep going!" Baz's voice snaps me back and I wipe my cheek for the lonely tear that falls before I continue walking. Lola keeps firing spells but nothing happens as they helplessly deflect. I turn around to see all her men lying down, cursed and dead. 

Baz and Bunce. stand behind me as I close on Lola. Baz tells Bunce to take Simon and Neil out. And I see her carrying them off.

"Baz. I want to-"

"Shut up", he growls before firing a spell at her as she gets lifted off her feet and starts screaming. Joy. Pure unadulterated joy.

"Good. Let's play with her."

"Keep it slow and steady, yeah?" He says, voice empty like mine as he twists his wand and Lola screams louder and hangs in the air. I nod at him and lean closer to her ear.

"Didn’t Riko tell you not to touch what's mine, Lola dearest?"

"Minyard you son of a bitch!"

"You're right, my mother was a bitch. That's why she's dead. So, will you be. But you killed two of the people I cared about the most didn't you? I'll kill you slowly, enjoy with Pitch as I carve you piece by piece, better than Nathan Wesninski."

"You-" but her mouth closes and Baz comes near me.

"She won't speak."

"I want to hear her scream and yell."

"Have it your way." He flicks his wand.

"Let's have it our way?"

"You have a deal, Minyard."

"I'll keep up to it."

"Back to you, Lola. Let's see, what should I do to you, what curses work the best and hurt the most? Andrew, will give me a minute?"

"Sure. Do you think you can just kill Neil and get to live?" I slice across her jaw and she screams. "Oh dear. How mistaken are we?" I slice once more as the blood drips and I see Baz murmuring something and she screams again.

"You think you can come into our lives and take away my Simon? My Simon? My Simon?" He yells as he flicks his wand. Her screams are like music to my ears.

"Oh, my my", I start.

We take our time with her for what seems like ours and she's barely alive. I twist my knife in her gut. She screams. Baz flicks his wand and she screams louder.

"Pitch, she's still alive", I roll my eyes. "And I'm tired."

"Me too. Let's finish this shall we?" Baz opens his palm and I see a blue flame flickering over it and I see her eyes widening. He blows on it and it lands on her, lighting her on fire and I smile at her happily. Soulless, as they once called me. That's what happened when Neil stole a piece of me and took it with him. She burns brightly as her usual screams echo in the dungeon and Baz and I watch her burn into ashes and soon it smells like burning flesh and bones. 

My knees give up finally as the knives fall with a clatter and Baz catches me before I fall. His eyes are watery, all expression gone. Maybe he's become soulless too. 

"Not now Andrew, Bunce and- they must be waiting."

"Okay."

We walk past the bodies. And out and I see the nymph again.

"Fuck you", I growl and Baz squeezes my shoulder lightly. But she laughs and I throw my knife at her but it returns calmly to hand.

"Is love lost?"

"Yes", we both snap.

"Oh well, I want to say-", she frowns as she talks but Baz just angrily pulls me away and continues to walk off from the nymph. All I hear is "Chosen ones" as Baz angrily mutters "bloody nymphs."

We walk out into the great hall and I see the headmistress, Fiona and Bunce as we walk towards them. Bunce is crying heavily as Fiona and the headmistress watch with teary eyes.

I bend down and fall on my knees and run my fingers through Neil's hair. His face is scarred, bloody and those blue eyes are hidden away, for ever now. 

I hear Baz muttering at an unresponsive Simon. He's yelling at him. Asshole. Dead people don't talk.

I take Neil's hand in mine, I kiss his knuckles, I taste blood. I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of the jacket. 

"Fucking junkie."

I hear Baz too.

_"Simon Snow, you arsehole."_

"Neil what did you do?"

_"Always the hero, aren't you Snow?"_

"See where your martyr complex got you, Josten?"

_"You were alive. Alive."_

"Did you tell me if you fell down, you'd drag me with you? Why didn't you?"

_"I hate you Snow. I'm alone now."_

"I hate you Neil. You left."

_"You told you I wasn't a monster."_

"You told me I wasn't soulless."

_"You told me you were mine. Wasn't I yours then?"_

"You said it was always yes with me. Why does it feel like a no?"

_"I killed someone today. I am a monster."_

"I am soulless, Neil."

_"There's nobody here to tell me otherwise."_

"Maybe you took my soul away."

_"You were the sun and I was crashing into you."_

"I gave you a key, you called it home. I made a home in you."

_"Come back."_

"Stay Neil, please."

_"Don't go."_

"You broke your promise."

_"The worst chosen one. But you were my chosen one."_

"103% Josten."

_"I loved you, I love you."_

"I hate you. I love you."

_"Simon."_

"Abram."


	10. Chapter 10

"Simon", I whisper the same time as I hear Andrew say "Abram". Bunce takes my hand as I lay my head in Simon's chest and cry. Cry like a child because he's gone. Cry and yell till my throat hurts. Bunce does too. 

But something feels weird. And before I can react, Snow and Neil go off and we're all thrown back. I land on my back and it bloody hurts. Bunce falls near me and I get up and I help Andrew up. And we stop because-

"Bazzy."

"'Drew."

We both look at each other, eyes wide with horror before we turn around. It's a marvellous sight as Snow and Neil are both sitting cross legged on the floor and smiling like bloody idiots. And Fiona and headmistress Bunce and standing behind shocked and jaws hanging open. Bunce breaks the silence by screaming happily as she gets up. But me and Andrew run and catch Simon and Neil.

**Andrew:**

I crash into Neil and we both stumble as a loud  _ oof  _ escapes his mouth as I wrap my arms loudly around him. Crying like a child.

"Drew?"

"Neil. You fucking idiot I hate you."

"I know." I shove his face away but he catches my wrists. "Sorry."

"Yes or no, Neil?"

"It's always yes with you."

"Don't always me."

"I've stopped lying."

"103% Josten."

He nods and I crash my lips into his and he tastes like Neil and blood and it feels like my world crumbled down and is forming again. His lips are dry with blood. I take his hands and place them on my waist.

"Anywhere above my waist." He hums as he runs his hand down my back and I tangle my fingers in his auburn curls and somehow it feels okay.

"I- I hope you know, Andrew. I really do. And I want this nothing forever if you want."

"I know, Junkie. And this", I gesture at the space between us, "isn't nothing Neil. This is everything."

"Everything", he repeats.

**Baz:**

I smother Snow into my chest as he chuckles and I run my hands along his back. He wraps his hands around my waist. And he's so warm and I'm so cold. He's like the sun. And I feel like the moon. 

"Arsehole. I missed you. I thought I-"

"Baz. I'm here. I'm alive."

I hold his face and his eyes blues flicker from my eyes to my lips and I nod, smiling. He leans in, I do too. And our lips meet and it's weird and he tastes like Simon and his smoky magic and it feels right somehow. Like all the pieces falling right back into place. His hand tightens on my waist as I place one hand under his jaw. 

"I love you; you menace."

"Love you too, Bazzy."

"My beautiful mess of a Chosen One."

"My hot Vampire boyfriend."

**Neil:**

I pull away and Andrew smiles at me. I feel the blush on my cheeks as he pokes it. I nod at him before letting go and look at Simon. He smiles at me and I practically run into him as he opens his arms with a smile so wide and bright and he catches me and hugs me tightly and he's tall and apparently strong as shit as I feel my feet leave the ground as he hugs me.

"Simon Snow, biggest idiot." He rolls his eyes.

"Says you." He huffs before grinning at me.

"Both of you are idiots. And disaster gays with their murderous boyfriends", a girl with specs and purples hair says cheerfully. I look at Simon, who's red with blush.

"Neil this is Penelope, our best friend. Penny this is Neil."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You too Neil, I'm glad you and Simon are okay." She leans in closer and I flinch a little but Simon gently squeezes my hand. "Your boyfriend was worried."

"I will stab you Bunce", Andrew says bored and I see him smiling at us.

"I'm sorry Simon. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey Neil, it's okay. You're alive, so am I. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

Andrew and someone else scoff loudly. He's tall, almost as tall as Kevin and has pale skin and long hair and glaring at me. Simon nervously clears his throat.

"Neil, this is Baz, my boyfriend. And Baz this is Neil Josten."

"Good to meet you, seeing you and Snow are both idiots."

"And don't probably know what "I'm fine" actually means", Andrew adds. I glare daggers at him.

"It's okay now Neil. You're safe."

"But Lola-"

"Dead", both Baz and Andrew chime, weirdly happy about it. Guess Andrew had his wish fulfilled after all.

We sit down at one of the benches as Penny talks to two women who smile at the four of us before going away. She comes at us, hands crossed over the chest.

"We're all going to the infirmary and getting a week full of rest, including you both", she points at me and Andrew. "And then we're gonna go home and relax and eat good food and catch up while they investigate at Watford and until it's safe to go back home for Andrew and Neil. Got it?" We all nod and get up to go to the infirmary.

And if somehow, we all catch each other's hands and walk like a chain, nobody mentions and I smile while looking at Andrew's hand in my right and Simon's in left.

_ I'm safe. I'm okay. _

_ I'm Neil Abram Josten and I'm here to stay. _


	11. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> The epilogue! Part one is a Foxes and Carry on Gang group chat followed by a epilogue of sorts. Enjoy!  
> Much love to everyone to read this fic!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Andrews_Maserati for more AFTG, TRC and Simon Snow content xoxo

**4 months later.**

(Group chat)

**_PSU foxes 4 life!!!!!!_ **

Dan: What time are they landing????

Nicky: Yeah, because I can't wait to see all that British gorgeousness in person!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: Continue with the practice you assholes

Kevin: They're coming tomorrow

Allison: Kevin sweety we need to prepare

Allison: For their welcome and not for the game

Allison: If anything, you need to get your shit together to watch your exy crush Jeremy play against you tomorrow

Kevin: Shut up Ally

Kevin: He's not my crush

Matt: I beg to differ but the last time they came over to hang out you were about to have an orgasm just looking at Jeremy

Matt: And god forbid Kevin, you have a girlfriend and he has a boyfriend stop being jealous

Matt: But Jeremy is hot (sorry Dan babes)

Aaron: Gross

Nicky: Yeet you heterosexual child

Dan: Well, he is hot

Nicky: OH MY GOD HE'S HOT 

Nicky: But he and Jean are so cute together

Renee: They are very cute

Neil: What are you guys doing? We have a game to win?????!!!!

Andrew: Fucking Junkie

Andrew: Stop running like an idiot, you'll fall 

Neil: But I already fell for you ;)

Nicky: Omg

Allison: Never thought I'd say this but GODDAMN IT JOSTEN

Renee: That was very sweet Neil

Nicky: ANDREW BLUSHED SO HARD I GOT IT ON CAMERA

Neil: I want that photo Nicky

Matt: I knew you had it in your Minyard

Dan: Woohoo!

Kevin: Can we just finish practice 

Kevin: Cry over Andrew and Neil later

Kevin: Nicky, Andrew's about to stab you

Nicky: *screaming* help me!!!!!!!!!!

Aaron: You had to take a picture

Aaron: Idiot

Neil: Andrew stop 

Neil: You look cuter when you blush 

Neil: I'm not sharing the picture here but thanks Nicky

Nicky: I almost got stabbed

Nicky: But I survived

Allison: HOW

Allison: NICKY HOW

Andrew: He has to get me 10 pints of ice cream

Andrew: for a week

Allison: A little help here?

Dan: What's wrong?

Matt: Kevin just read the texts and is having a panic attack

Renee: You guys don't harass Kevin now

Aaron: Calm down he's fine

Neil: That's my line asshole

Aaron: Fuck off Neil

Dan: Okay now that y'all cancelled practice for tonight

Nicky: YAY

Matt: We will win anyway

Matt: Andrew I'll get you another 10 pints of ice cream if you shut the goal tomorrow

Andrew: Deal

Kevin: I'm begging you to stop

Neil: Kevin is dying guys

Allison: For real you guys we need to plan for tomorrow

Allison: The party and not the game

Allison: Andrew????

Andrew: Reynolds????

Allison: You asshole, what time are Simon and Baz landing?

Neil: 4 pm

Andrew: The game ends at 2.

Matt: ??????

Dan: Not Andrew pretending this shit 

Aaron: Considering Andrew it will probably

Aaron: Sorry Jeremy

Nicky: Kevin is smiling 

Nicky: Allison stop kissing him

Allison: I was just distracting him

Nicky: From Jeremy? Good luck

Allison: I'm offended. I mean sure Jeremy's cute but how dare you?

Andrew: Fine you're the Queen of Palmetto now shut up

Allison: I'll take it Minyard thanks

Andrew: Take the junkie for shopping

Allison: Oh, that's fine, I already got something for you and Neil.

Neil: EXCUSE ME MY CLOTHES ARE FINE

Andrew: Thanks Reynolds, I'll pick them up later

Allison: Yes sure

Neil: I hate you guys

Nicky: I'm so excited to meet them tomorrow!!!!

Neil: If you try to simp over Simon, I must warn you Baz is Andrew's twin

Matt: Neil djdjdks

Dan: No, you didn't

Kevin: Neil you dumb idiot

Allison: ANDREW'S SMILING

Neil: ?????

Aaron: You asshole

Neil: Oops I forgot you existed

Aaron: Fuck you Neil

Andrew: Hey that right belongs to me and me only

Neil: Yes dear

Allison: WHAT THE FUCKING FU-

Nicky: *screaming*

Dan: *screaming*

Matt: *screaming*

Renee: Andrew that is-

Renee: *screaming*

Aaron: *bangs his head against the wall*

Kevin: Great

Kevin: Now they're making out on the court.

(Group chat)

_**Peanut Butter Scones <3** _

Penelope: Are you gays packed?

Penelope: Guys*

Penelope: Doesn't matter

Baz: Yes, we are Bunce

Simon: All packed Penny!

Penelope: Baz don't let Simon eat the scones

Simon: :((((( 

Simon: You're mean

Baz: Aww Snow, don't worry I got you separate scones

Simon: You're the best Bazzy I love you

Baz: Love you too

Penelope: Get here quick Basilton!!

Baz: WHAT'S WRONG?

Penelope: Simon looks like he's about to go off

Penelope: You're to blame

Simon: Penny stop cackling like a madwoman

Simon: Don't worry Baz I calmed down

Baz: You're a menace Snow

Simon: Yet you love me

Baz: <3

Simon: You're turning soft Pitch

Baz: Sod off Snow

Penelope: Get a room

Penelope: Simon the room is smelling like your magic the smoke detector will go off

Simon: Baz is here I see him walking

Simon: you look so cute

Simon: My cute boyfriend got me scones <33333333

Penelope: Yes, now calm down Si

Baz: Bunce you need to go to your room because I'm about to kiss Simon

Penelope: I'm never coming out of the room again

Simon: BAZ OMG STOP

Baz: You're so cute when you blush

Simon: So, are you?!!???

Baz: I'm not

Penelope: Stop texting and go be gross

Penelope: And Nicky says hi

Penelope: So, do Matt and the rest of the foxes

Simon: Tell them we say hi

Baz: Hello 

Simon: Can't wait to see them tomorrow it's been so long already

Baz: I can't believe it

Penelope: I'm so bummed I'm gonna miss it

Simon: Me too Penny :( ((

Baz: They're spending Christmas here anyway 

Baz: Stop crying

Baz: Did you just throw a pillow at me

Simon: Oh Merlin

Penelope: Pillow fight

Simon: I'm throwing you both out 

Baz: Snow no

Penelope: Simon!!!

Simon: Stop acting like children and help me pack

Penelope: I'm talking to the foxes

Baz: Be right there, love

Simon: Why are we taking so many bags

Baz: Because of the unhealthy amounts of sweets Andrew made us buy for him

Simon: He has a sweet tooth stop blaming him

Baz: Oh please

Simon: Get your dumbass over here and help me finish packing

Baz: Excuse me my ass is pretty.

Simon: It is ;)

**4 months and a day later.**

10-4, the foxes favour. The foxes cheer loudly and Jeremy, Jean, Dermott and Alvarez join them later outside where they stop for a quick bite. It's fun. And all Neil and Andrew can feel is happiness and joy and love. And everybody's laughter rings in their ears and Andrew slurps his milkshake and Neil eats his fruit salad. It goes like this- Kevin and Allison are making out like wild animals. Matt and Dan are eating while making double date plans with Jeremy and Jean. Renee is chatting with Nicky who's practically thirsting over their guests while feeding crackers go a stray cat. Aaron is video calling Katelyn. Dermott and Alvarez disappear sometime later to go shopping before they leave the city. Andrew's phone rings.

"Pitch."

"Hey Andrew, I'm not supposed to do this but we'll be landing in an hour and a half. See you at the airport? Simon says hi." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "He's a little too excited."

Andrew suppresses a laugh and looks at Neil who's watching him with puppy eyes. "Neil is too. See you at the airport then."

"Okay." And they hang up.

"Was that Baz?"

"Mhmmm."

"When are they landing?"

"Stop going crazy Junkie, there's still time. The airport is an hour away and we don't need to leave for another 30 minutes."

"Okay Drew", Neil replies, giving Andrew his dopey smile and if Andrew's ears turn pink, Neil doesn't say anything.

The thing was, Simon and Neil got very close in the span of these few months. Matt was actually worried that Neil had replaced him by Simon as his best friend but Neil had just said "I have two best friends" and Matt had cried. Allison and Baz had bonded over fashion and all things related, often video calling each other for fashion advice. Andrew joined them too. Kevin was more than impressed that Baz played football in school and they bonded greatly over Exy and football both, much to Andrew's disappointment. Aaron and Penelope regularly talked about their studies and how Penelope had Micha in America and they talked about their respective partners.

Penelope was extremely proud after hearing that Aaron wanted to become a doctor to which he had gotten flushed and Nicky had taken a picture and shared it on their chat and sent it to Penelope. That made everyone hyper aware of how much effort Aaron was taking. Everybody has told Aaron that they were proud of him. He didn't cry but Katelyn mentioned he did get emotional. Matt and Dan had been the loyal parents and talked like one to Simon and Baz and made friends with them just like that. Simon told Neil that Dan and Penelope were the most amazing women he'd met and Neil had proudly agreed.

Baz had sent Andrew an obscene amount of sweets and gotten pictures of Andrew in a sea of packages in return. Kevin had scolded Baz on their next group call and Andrew kicked him out. Simon had called Neil his baby brother and Neil had cried but only Andrew knew.

Baz told everyone he regularly watched their games. A picture of Simon wearing an orange tee-shirt with everybody's jersey numbers written was circulated. Simon had blushed so hard Renee had told him he looked cuter than usual. Baz was very impressed and slightly scared of Renee when she told him about her life, if not entirely and Baz told her about his. Baz told her she was inspiring and Renee told Baz that she was happy that he found love. Nicky had swooned over Simon the first time they saw each other and Baz had threatened him, much to Neil and Andrew's amusement.

Simon and Neil regularly sent each other photos from their lives. Simon got a few of them printed and hung them on a wall. A picture of Simon, Baz and Penny hangs in Wymack's office. Simon regularly talked to Bee now, much to Andrew's secret joy. He sent her a little snow globe that he found in a vintage shop. Andrew sent him a picture of her cradling the snow globe. If Andrew secretly texted Simon that was happy for him that he was talking to Bee, nobody except Simon had to know. Neil had jokingly told Baz that he had become Kevin's football crush and laughed so hard when Baz blushed that he fell off the bed, Andrew chuckling beside him.

To say that they had become a close-knit group of friends didn't do it justice. They'd shared truths and jokes, sadness and happiness, continents apart yet closer than before.

"Family", Neil had said, pinning the photo of the four of them to his secret album.

"Family", Andrew had replied.

And somehow, it was.


End file.
